thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaliya Puregold
this is a tribute of User:Misytmolla please do not use Basic Info Aaliya Puregold age- 16 district- 14 weapon- Mace personality- She is very excitable and alsways adds a fun atmosphere whenever she is around. She is very sociable and knows how to make good firends, she awalys finds a brighter side of a sitution. She is always very fast and she will say it to your face. She can not hide her emotions and may come across as rude, she is not very smart so she may make stupid mistakes. She has had a hard life and some people who know wonder how she is still sane. The truth is, she has lost some of her mental capacity. She may seem to be happy with everything but it is the only emotion she is capable of. She finds the brighter side of everything, death may seem like a joke. She will do anything with no regrets, killing is just one of those things. When the games start people will see how twisted this girl truley is. Killing with a big smile on her face. She is usually kind and will not kill rapidly, she will do it when she has to. skills- Aaliya is a natural killer, she can do it without a second thought with no emotion, she is very loud and fun and she has used weapons before. weaknesses- She is not a good swimmer and some tributes may see behind her 'fun shell' and she my come across as annoing and rude allies- She will go with anyone who wants her but they have to be able to fend for themselves, she aint no babysitter :3 Apperance Aaliya has black hair and tanned skin. She has golden eyes and is 5,6 Backstory Backsotry- My name is Aaliya, is am from district 14 and i am an orphan. When i was born, My parents were scientists who worcked in creating mutts for the capitol, it was dangerouse but it kept us all fed. I went with them to work one day. They were creating a muttt for the huger games, it was horrible, it had a lisard head, a millapead body and its teeth was razor sharp. A test dummy was placed in its cage, it was ripped apart. What the did not know its cage was not strong enough, it broke out, along with many other mutts, it was horrible. We were all locked in and the mutts were ripping people apart, what i saw was beyond what anyone could of even dreamed of. My parents hid me in a small broom clostet. i looked through a crack, i saw my mom and dad bing ripped apart by the same mutt they created. I just started laughing. I was later evacuated, the only survivor. I was just laughing, i should have felt sad but i did'nt know why. My sister, Tora was still alive but she was suffering depression. She hated me, she hated how happy i was even though my parents were dead. I made up with Tora but she left me, she could not live wiat my parents memory all around her. I did'nt really care but a normal person would have. The next day i knew i had not made up with Tora, i was arrested for insanity. I did not go to an asylum, i went to another mutt center. Since i was 'insane' i was expendable. I was going to be a human test for a mutt. I knew i would escape and i did, i killed the ones who kept me as human bait. I felt the same as usual, but when i was doing it i was laughing and smiling like always. It was just the same as every day. I did feel angry, it was an emotion i had never had before. I wanted to get revenge on Tora, she was on the street, homeless, i found her and stabbed her, she looked scared because of my big smile and singing. To me killing is a normal thing, death was a joke and i was special, not differant, special. I know people can not dream of killing their sister but if she wants me dead, she must die, even though i have killed people before, it was for a good reason, locking me up or trying to get me killed. It was not my fault i was insane but Tora decided to kill me for it, even though i try not to kill, i will never regret what i did. I had a very vivid mind and i decided to create a mutt for a lab, it was a small cute mouse, with rasor sharp pirannah teeth. I gave my idea to them and they made it. As a joke i let them out, they tore chunks of flesh from workers. I found it so funny, their desperate cries for help. They were going to die sometime, i was just making it faster. I was a good version a the grim reaper. I don't know why people fear death. Live life as you can with no fear. Life was a fun joke to me, live it while you can. I was then targated by assasins, people who kenw the people who i 'killed'. When they confronted me i just laughed. They were so serious and acted so bad-ass, it was all a game to them and to me. I was armed with a knife and i killed them. It was so funny, their pathetic cries for help. They knew how it felt to be the one getting killed, it was the circle of life. I knew i had lost so much in my life, my mom and dad, my sister and friends but i was not sad, i was alive and as long as i am alive i continue their legacy. They are practically still alive if i am alive. For the hunger games i put extra slips of my name in the bowl, i need extra food and i still pretend My parents and Tora are still alive. It is a risk but even if i go in the games i have a good chance of winning... being reaped I know i am special, i don't want to kill but it comes so naturally, i try to avoid it but i can do it without a second thought if i want to. For the hunger games being like me is an advantage, i was born into sadness, i have seen what no others have seen, i have seen friends die, loved ones die and i have seen strangers die, i have killed before and i feel no remorse, i find killing normal, nothing wrong with murder. I know anyone who has any advantage in the hunger games is a monster, and i have an advantage, but, being who i am, or what i am can let me survive, being a monster is a part of adaptation and evoloution and i am just the start of it, my mind is differant to others. I was adapted to survive the hunger games, every event in my life, it has changed who i am and now i have become someone who can win the hunger games. I was born for this. Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped